grailandgrovefandomcom-20200214-history
Home
General Information The mythos of Grail & Grove really began with the publication of Werewolf:The Apocalypse by White Wolf Games in 1991. While it evolved into its own unique cosmology (you won't find much that's similar about G&G and WtA except the core characters are werewolves set in a modern paranormal world), WtA was an incredible influence in my work. The Constantine dynasty began as a plot element in an oWoD tabletop game in 1994. When I discovered online roleplay in the fall of 1995, I took my growing personal setting with me. I started to use the term Grail & Grove in association with it when I joined IMC in January of 2010 where I played in Twilight Cities until I created WoD:Dusk in October 2010. As of June 2012, WoD:Dusk is still an active online RPG room with a community of 30-40 players and I still have some of the proto-characters that are featured inThe Restitute. I will eventually phase them out, especially after I finish and publish my own game system specifically for G&G and online chat room roleplay. The work in re-vamping the G&G wiki for my PUBLISHED and NON-WOD setting began on June 3rd, 2012. I also have a personal blog for G&G and related topics and can be tracked via Facebook. Historical Overview Most of Grail & Grove is set in modern day. Its history stretches back to a mythic age that ended 10,000 years ago following an event known to the Bleiddyn as the Cad Goddeu. Humans, previously simply the servants and livestock of the fae, were able to develop their own civilizations and grew steadily independent of their former masters. When humans in Europe, Asia and the Middle East began to repudiate the Old Gods to worship humanistic pantheism or monotheism of their own creation, the fae rebuked them and began to close the terrestrial world off from the other realms. This only fed the power of the Church and the rise of feudalistic human culture. Metahuman races like the lycanthrope tribes and vampires were caught in the middle. Their ties to Underhill were increasingly limited but they could not safely exist completely within the world of Man.. Fae-blooded human families remained gifted in magic and able to communicate with the ephemera- the common spirits of the other-worlds that were still able to travel into the terrestrial world, feeding on life force (mana) there. These families tried to keep their power strong by carefully inter-breeding and seizing control of locations where the natural mana was strong and the Parapet thin. Minor spirits bound themselves into the service of the magicians and witches in order to obtain sustenance while powerful spirits took up patronage of blood lines and cults to feed from and use as servants. During the Victorian era, a handful of powerful magicians were able to publish books and build up working relationships with various governments. This led to The Revival, which lasted until the end of World War II. In the 1950s-1970s, amidst the other civil right movements, the meta and occult communities were able to achieve recognition and suffrage, especially following the Hobbes-Schieben Act. Throughout the 1980s and 1990s, various supernatural factions developed a presence in human society. There was also backlash, especially in areas like the Deep South, where hunter organizations rose to power and racism/sexism remained more prevalent than in actual history. The drug cartels of Mezo-America, controlled by powerful vampires and their black magician cohorts, emerged to become the true governments of Mexico with control of many border town and cities in the US as well. Their influence has been spreading steadily north. Infernalism is also on the rise. Groups like the White Brotherhood with ties to the founders of The Revival struggle to stop the spread of infernalism while at the same time protecting the meta and occult communities from human antagonists and each other. Published Works The Restitute The Reclaimed (coming September 2012) Grail & Grove ORPG (coming December 2012) Site Directory Canon Characters/Locales The Celestials The Fae Ghosts Hunter Organizations The Lexicon of Grail & Grove Lycanthropy Magic Metas Online Role Play (ORP) Psychics Spellcrafters Spirits Vampires Witchcraft All content (except that hosted on outside links) on Grail & Grove Wiki is freely licensed by the author under a Creative Commons Attribution-NonCommercial-ShareAlike 3.0 Unported License. You may freely use it in non-profit derivative works and personal RPG campaigns. Published Grail & Grove novels and the ORPG core book are not to be freely distributed and are not covered by this CCL. Category:Browse